This invention is related to a door handle which enables a conventional biased latch on the door to be opened by a single-step pulling action. More particularly, the invention relates to a C-shaped door handle which can be used to replace any standard rotating door knob by means of a very simple mechanical connection.
In general, three types of conventional door knobs are known in the art. The first type of prior art handle is L-shaped, having a member extending outwardly from the door and a horizontal grip member. To open the door, one must first grasp the L-shaped handle and rotate the handle to disengage the latch, thereafter pulling the handle to open the door. A multiple step operation comprising rotation of the handle and pulling of the handle is required to open the door. In addition, these door handles have a disadvantage of causing accidental damage to clothing which catches on the grip member. Similarly, a second type of door knob comprises a spherical or oval knob which must be gripped and rotated to disengage the latch, followed by pulling or pushing the door to open it. As with the L-shaped handle, successive actions of rotation and pulling are still required to open the door. The finish of the surface of round door knobs is often made smooth, and opening of these doors is sometimes difficult for children, disabled persons, or persons having wet hands.
The third type of prior art door handle has a C-shaped handle with an actuating lever that is operated by the user's thumb. The user grasps the arm portion of the handle and depresses the thumb lever, thereby retracting the door latch through a series of gears. To open the door, it is still necessary to perform two separate mechanical actions, namely, pressing down the thumb lever and pulling the door to open it. Substantial thumb pressure must be exerted to actuate this type of door handle, which is also difficult for children and handicapped persons. In addition, occasionally this type of handle is difficult for women who have long fingernails or manicured nail coatings. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a C-shaped door handle which is capable of opening a door with only one single pulling action. It is another object of the invention to provide a door handle which can be easily used to replace existing door knobs by simply attaching the handle to the door panel, and inserting an actuating arm into the existing operating mechanism of the latch. These and other objects of the invention are accomplished by the door handle described herein.